


want

by kel33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So derek has been watching stiles.</p><p>If you read my work could you give me feedback I would like to know what you think or give me suggestions on how to improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on a second chapter but the first just felt unfinished he here we go.

Derek sat outside the window again. He had been up for the past three nights obsessing over Stiles, he liked him but had never done any thing about it, thought him too fragile and innocent to get caught up in his world, But that didn't stop him from turning up all the time putting himself in danger like it was just a personal goal to get himself killed, and it scared Derek every time he got so much as a scratch, he hated having to pretend not to give a shit when all he really wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and never let go. But three nights ago he'd realised stiles liked him too. 

He'd gone to stiles house to check see if he was ok , a regular habit of his, he would go look in his window see if he was safe, he was usually fast asleep, so Derek would watch him for awhile just listening to his breathing. Tonight though he was awake and Derek couldn't believe it he was sprawled out on his bed, jeans down around his ankles, one arm round the back of his head whilst the other lazely palming at his semi hard cock. Derek was mezmerised watching him play with his self and listening to the soft panting sounds he was making that were gradually increasing as his erection grew.

Stiles licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his full length slowly begining to pump his hand up and down, rough moans leaving his lips as he picked up speed, Derek could hear his heartbeat speed up. God he wished he could he could be in there with him. Stiles started to shift on the bed kicking his jeans off the rest of the way and bringing his knees up and further apart, he was close now pumping furiously tugging his foreskin down from the head of his dick with each downward stroke of his hand, he bit down on his lower lip eyes rolling back in his head shouting Dereks name as moans of pleasure tore from his throat as he came all over his hand and stomach.

So that was three nights ago and here's Derek sat outside his window again, but he can't just watch it's not enough he needs more, he needs to touch, smell and feel stiles, he needs to breath him in and be part of him  he's addicted and could never be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Sliding the window open he crept in, stiles was on his bed asleep breathing deeply. Pulling the cover back slightly he climbed in laying on his side full body straight against stiles. He stroked down his throat lightly, then moved down his chest dragging his nails lightly over his tshirt. Reaching his nipples he felt them harden under his shirt, tweaking a little to keep them hardened, stiles groaned in his sleep stirring a little. Derek dared to go further over his stomach, stroking lightly at his hip. Derek groaned he loved the feel and the smell of stiles as he lay here, asleep and vulnerable, the urge to protect was so strong, he needed him, needed to  have him, take care of him, and be the only one who can use him.

Stiles was slowly woken by Dereks hands roaming his body, at first he thought it was a dream then turning his head to see the wolf laid beside him, pupils blown wide with lust, he was frozen in place trying to figure out what the hell was going on as his heart beat started racing. "Shh it's ok, I'll take care of you" Derek soothed as his hands carried on stroking. Stiles started to calm this was a dream come true, maybe he should let the man continue, even if it was slightly creepy that he had come in his room at night to feel him up. Feeling him calm derek leaned forward kissing stiles cheek then moving peppering his face with light kisses before moving to his lips, humming as he felt the boy respond. Reaching down into Stiles underwear he started to stroke his half hard cock before stopping the kiss to remove his clothes. He then started to move down stiles body to taste the precum dripping out of his throbbing erection, before going further pushing stiles legs up to push his tongue against his hole, lightly loosening him before using his fingers to open him up. Stiles just laid there groaning with his hands grasping at the sheets whilst derek played with his body driving him mad with lust. When derek thought he was open enough he moved further up stiles body to position his hard cock against his hole, and gently slid in and out moving deeper each time until he was fully sheathed inside. Derek fucked him slowly keeping a steady pace even when stiles started begging for more, he even tried to reach down to grab his own cock but was stopped as Derek grabbed his wrists pinning them at his sides. Stiles couldn’t speak he was delirious with pleasure moaning softly, until derek started thrusting with more purpose, pumping his hips harder and harder, as Stiles brought his legs up wrapping them around his waist. They both came at the same time derek painting stiles inner walls and stiles covering his front, derek decided he wasn't ready to leave yet even to go to the bathroom to clean up so he laid on top of him smearing his come into both there bodys, until finally rolling off to lay beside him wrapping an arm over him protectively. "Wow! That was unexpected", stiles beamed, "we'll in future it won't be, now go back to sleep" derek mumbled, as he closed his eyes ready to drift off to sleep.


End file.
